


Tall Meme Bought Smaller Meme- A (very brief) Oneshot

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan and Phil and a Dog, Oneshot, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Short One Shot, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan brings a shiba inu home and Phil gets pissed off because he wanted a corgi and anyway Dan should talk to him about those types of things. Really though, he doesn't mind. Just as long as it's not a hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Meme Bought Smaller Meme- A (very brief) Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever on here, sorry it's quite short and not as good as my usual stuff.
> 
> I still don't know how it all works and the tag system is a bit confusing so bear with me.
> 
> Here's a little idea that came to mind when I was talking to a friend about Phan and their new gaming video (yes, I know, it doesn't actually have anything to do with a gaming video or gaming in general).
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comments ^.^
> 
> Don't miss the end note~

Dan and Phil had talked about getting a dog, of course they had. They hadn't considered it seriously yet however and that is exactly the reason why Phil reacted the way he did when Dan entered the apartment with a Shiba Inu happily trotting behind him. It's not that he was angry, not really, it was more that he and Dan had been together a long time and it felt a lot like betrayal when Dan didn't ask for his approval. 

You see, Phil had been scrolling Tumblr on the couch when he heard the door open followed by a yip. At first, Phil thought he had misheard but then he heard the yip again and frowned. Had Dan really brought a dog home without asking Phil first? Surely, that couldn't be it. Dan would ask him before getting a dog, right? Right. And then, "Morning Phil. I see the Internet is working again, I got us a puppy, I was worried this morning when I couldn't go on Tumblr, I guess we just had to reboot it then, yeah?" Right then and there, Phil really could have used a doctor. Preferably with a capital D and a time machine. And possibly in need of a companion because Phil would totally take the opportunity. Totally. Anyway, that was not gonna happen and Phil really needed to react because Dan had been staring at him for quite sometime now and the dog seemed way too comfortable on his couch.

"Dan, could you please tell me why there is a meme in our living room? On our couch to be precise?  
-Well, Phil, I passed by a shelter and they had a really cute puppy that happened to also be a Shiba Inu and I bought it. And I got food for it. And stuff.  
-Right. Why exactly didn't you ask me if I was okay with getting a dog before buying it?  
-Uhm.. well, you see I... uh.. I ju-  
-Two things. First, I wanted a corgi. And two, you do NOT get to make decisions like this one WITHOUT asking me first Daniel James Howell!"

And with that, Phil had (slightly angrily and with a very clear glare towards Dan and the dog) walked to his room and shut the door. In the living room, Dan seemed a bit put off by Phil's harsh tone. He felt bad about the dog but he and Phil had talked about it before so it didn't seem like such an odd thing to do. Buying the shiba inu probably hadn't been a very good idea but he thought it would be fun and he didn't think Phil would react that way. If anything, he should have been happy about the dog because Phil had always loved animals. Dan left the dog in the living room and guiltily walked to Phil's room, knocked, and said, "Phil? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bought the dog. It's just that he was there and I wanted a dog and I felt a bit lonely. I'm sorry. We can... We can return him if you really want to."

Phil opened his door slowly. Dan really did look sorry and he didn't really feel like returning the dog anyway. It was a very cute shiba inu and it deserved love. Lots of it. From them. But mostly himself. Because animals.

"Listen, Dan, it's not that I don't want to keep it or anything but it's just that I would rather you tell me before doing something like that. We can keep him. Just as long as it's not a hamster, I don't really mind. "

Dan grinned slightly, "Well, I can't promise anything about the hamster but I promise not to buy a dog without asking you first."

Phil grinned back at him, "Deal. Just one thing, we're calling the dog Susan."

Dan glared at Phil, "You are not calling our dog Susan, Phil. For one, it's a male and Susan is not a dog's name anyway."

Phil grinned a bit wider, "Dan, either we call the dog Susan or we call him Dog."

Dan groaned, "Susan it is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a tweet from Dan about Susan the Shiba Inu- follow (or copy and paste it into your search bar, I really will try to figure more stuff out, sorry) this link: twitter.com/BabylonQaF/status/632475590935707648


End file.
